The prior art includes dental impression trays designed for taking an impression of all or some of the lower or upper teeth. Such trays are often a single piece device made of all metal or other material which is autoclavable. The prior art also includes dental instruments for taking posterior impressions. Such dental impression trays may be extremely rigid and reusable. Dental impression trays are anatomically shaped to fit over the patient's teeth. An impression material is then secured in the tray, often with an adhesive, before being placed inside the patient's mouth where they bite down on the impression material until it sets. The tray, with set impression material, is then removed from the patient's mouth and is used as a mould to form a model of the patient's dentition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,029 discloses a dental impression frame and disposable tray. The frame is split and hinged at one end so the frame may clamp down on a gauge material, firmly, on all but one side, such as the lingual, wherein the gauge material is secured but to allow slippage as the gauge material is pulled while being clamped between the teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,372 discloses a dental impression tray. The tray includes a frame and handle member and removable impression tray.
In order to make accurate and quality impressions, moulds and dental prostheses, the stability of the bite tray is critical. Current bite trays lack this stability due to their construction material and/or design.